


Consequences

by Adara_Rose



Series: Seashelly Fictober 2018 [13]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Implied Mpreg, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Self-Doubt, Unrequited Love, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: It was when his favorite leather jacket wouldn't zip that Jefferson knew he had a problem. Well, two. the first was the reason he couldn't close his jacket. The second was that he had to tell Shelly.





	Consequences

It was when his favorite leather jacket wouldn't zip that Jefferson knew he had a problem. In fact, he wasn’t going to be able to hide it for much longer. His friends had already noticed and remarked on his weight gain. It wasn’t much, just a bit around his middle, but it was enough to make him self-conscious and anxious. Blame it on multiple asshole exes.

 

But Shelly was different. He was kind, and generous, and gentle, and he had seen Jefferson through his heat in the middle of the jungle without prompting. Being the only alpha in the group, there hadn’t been much of a choice for either of them. But that was all it had been — heat sex.  _ Fantastic  _ heat sex.

 

It was after the sex that was the problem. Because Shelly had gone back to treating him like a dear friend but nothing more. And that hurt. It hurt a lot. Sometimes, when he was at his lowest point, Jefferson thought that he’d only ever have memories of their only time together. And wasn’t that a depressing thought.

 

Jefferson had been in love with Shelly since the first time he saw him, more or less. They had looked into each other’s eyes over a pit filled with crocodiles and that had been it, at least for him. But Shelly had never shown any hint of being interested in him, and he couldn’t fathom why. Perhaps he was coming on too strong? Most alphas preferred to do the chasing. But he had figured out pretty quickly that if he waited for Shelly to make the first move, he’d be waiting forever. If you looked up ‘oblivious’ on Wikipedia, you’d see a picture of Shelly Oberon. 

 

So, Jefferson had chased. And flirted, and flirted, and put himself on display, and flirted a bit more. No effect whatsoever. No reaction, apart from patient smiles and implied pats on the head. He’d been more or less desperate. Was desperate. Whatever. And then he’d gone into Heat. In the middle of Jumanji. At least they’d restored the island at that point. But yeah, heat. Frantic for Shelly to touch him, hold him, throw him down on the forest floor and knot him. And Shelly had… well, obliged was probably the best word for it. Had been firm and strong and capable and Jefferson had completely melted under his touch. It had been some of the best days in his life, no question. 

 

Three days of fantasy come to life and now he was staring at the consequences in the mirror. What in all hell was he going to  _ do? _

 

He had to call Shelly. And he really, really did not want to.

 

* * *

 

“I’m taking a leave of absence” was probably not the best way to start the conversation, but he’d already said it and figured it was best to go on. “For at least a year.”

Shelly blinked at him over a steaming mug of tea, concern in his beautiful eyes.

“Are you alright?” he asked gently. 

Well, that was a loaded question. Jefferson stared down into his own mug of tea. It was herbal. He hated the stuff, but the doctor had been very firm about him not having coffee. 

“I’m not sure” he admitted, wondering how much longer it’d be before he felt the baby move.

Shelly’s concern turned into worry.

“You know you can talk to me.” He said in a voice that had plenty of Alpha in it, making the Omega in Jefferson want to break down and cry and crawl into his lap. But he didn’t do any of those things, simply sipped at his tea and wondered if it would seem incongruous if he ordered another piece of chocolate cake.

Deciding that it would be, he added more sugar to his tea instead.

“Jefferson” Shelly pried gently after a few minutes of deadly silence. He didn’t flinch, but it wasn’t far off. “Is this about what happened in Jumanji?”

Jefferson hesitated, then nodded slowly.

Shelly looked sad.

“I’m sorry,” he said, making Jefferson look at him in confusion.    
“Why are you sorry?”

“I took advantage of you.” Shelly sounded sad, too.

“No, you didn’t! I was in heat!”

“Exactly. I shouldn’t have-” 

“Shouldn’t have  _ what _ ? Made lo-” that was the wrong phrase, he knew, and hurriedly changed it to “slept with me?”

Shelly shook his head and something in Jefferson shattered. He desperately blinked back tears.

“Well, alright then-” he stammered and stood to leave. Or rather, flee. He couldn’t bear to look at Shelly for a moment longer. The room was spinning, and he couldn't see properly.

“Jefferson-” Shelly pleaded, reaching out to grab at his arm to stop him. But Jefferson’s world was coming undone At that moment and he didn’t care that he was being irrational. 

“I should have known.” He managed, “I should have known you wouldn’t want us.”

“What are you talking about?” Shelly looked honestly bewildered, but he wasn’t listening anymore. Had to get out of there, had to think, had to get a grip. 

“Me and-” and there they were, the sobs that he didn’t want to make.

He sprinted out of the coffee shop as fast as his legs would carry him.

  
He never saw the car.


End file.
